


Just Us Two

by arisinnin



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Drabble, I knew what I had to do, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, but it was near 100 words sO, this was supposed to be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisinnin/pseuds/arisinnin
Summary: Where does one end and the other begin? Does it matter?
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> for our dear friend Lara <3

Henry Jekyll.

Edward Hyde.

Two sides to the same damnable coin.

Their faces alone seemed to separate them. There one voice would speak and the other echo, but whose only their vessel itself would determine.

Both dwelled within the anonymity of the London fog, made their home in chemicals and the arcane, within the puddles on cobblestones reflecting London into two, just as they were.

In the darkness they forgot whose spirit inhabited whose body, whispering sweet nothings amongst themselves as if the world outside was but a dreamland, hazy and easily forgotten.

Edward Hyde.

Henry Jekyll.

Intertwined and unabashed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more prose for this concept but eyo quick drabble that I can bang out and publish within the hour go brr


End file.
